Daily Lives
by annual123
Summary: What goes on during a normal day with the Dino Thunder rangers? Fights, school, friends, practice, etc. No Slash.
1. Prelude

Daily Lives

Chapter 1: Prelude and Normal After School Activities

Please Read and Review! I'm sorry if my story's a bit boring! I'll try to put in a fight soon! Any suggestions and helpful advice are always welcome :) Does anyone have any suggestions for a villain?

* * *

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz……._

The red ranger groaned as he swung his arm over to find his alarm clock. He began to fumble with the buttons as each buzz was slowly waking him up from his deep slumber. Glancing at the red digital numbers on the clock he made out that it was 4:30…AM

"Why world, must you submit me to getting up at painful hours of the day?!"

Conner McKnight opened his eyes and after a few minutes of lingering in his bed whipped off his sheets shivering a little bit at the shock of the cool morning air he slowly walked over to his dresser picked out some clothes suitable to go to soccer practice and for everyday school wear.

_Off to take a nice hot shower_, he thought to himself groggily making his way out into the hallway trying to find the bathroom, he found it, but in the process hitting the door frame.

"Oww…"

After taking a shower, dressing, grabbing a bite to eat, then stuffing a granola bar and water bottle into his bag Conner jogged out to his Mustang headed off to the soccer practice field.

**Conner POV**

It was an early morning and I could really feel the toll of only five hours of sleep tugging a bit at me as I made it to practice.

"Hey guys…early morning…" I grumbled as the rest of my teammates yawned in response.

"Does anyone know why we are having this practice?" Asked Dan, one of the defense players.

"I heard it was because we couldn't practice tomorrow afternoon."

"Maybe it's because of our bad game last Saturday…Coach didn't seem too happy after that."

Well I suppose after losing by twenty points most coaches wouldn't be happy either…especially in soccer…

"Maybe he enjoys getting up early for practice at 5!"

"Here he comes!"

"Good morning men! I hope that we will have a productive practice after our game last Saturday!" It is definitely about the game.

"Lets start out this lovely morning with five laps!"

After two hours of practice we were told the happy news that we would also be having practice after school, then released us to the showers.

-----

"Tough practice today, dude?" Asked Ethan.

"Yeah…" I said while my head was on the table with my arms nearby. I planned on sleeping through homeroom.

(30 minutes later…)

"Conner! Wake up! The bell rang! Time for first period!"

I jolted up upon hearing Kira's voice….or maybe I got up when she started shaking me… then we headed off to science with Dr.O.

"Refreshed?" She looked at me with an amused look in her eyes.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Oh, nothing….was your hand comfortable to sleep on?" Why is she asking me this? And why is she laughing at me?? I must have given her a bewildered look.

"I'm just going to guess that you haven't passed any mirrors lately."

Wait…I felt my cheek. "I have a hand print on my face. Right?"

"You guessed it!"

Just then the bell rang and Dr. O hushed the class, so we could listen to forty-three minutes of information on "scientific thingamabobs".

**Tommy POV**

Kira and Conner looked like they were having a good time, well at least Kira looked that way. What's on Conner's cheek? He must have been sleeping in homeroom again…..you would think that he could maybe finish the rest of his homework there instead of doing it during the last ten minutes during class. At least he gets it done.

"Okay class! Remember tomorrow we will have an activity dealing with chemicals, make sure to have your parents sign the permission slip that I handed out yesterday."

Conner looked a bit startled…he must have forgotten again.

"And remember if you just "forget" to have them sign to get out of it, I'm going to expect a three page paper on the scientific subject of my choice."

"What if it just slips your mind?" Stated Conner, of course.

"Either way I will still expect a three page paper."

"Allergic to these said chemicals?" Conner….not now….

"Then your parents can sign the 'No, my child cannot participate in this activity because:' section, and explain why. If so, there is still a paper waiting."

I don't see why it's so bad. Well, maybe the whole entire 'I might singe my eyebrows' part may be a bit intimidating…..but hey, it's part of the fun.

**Kira POV**

What a great way to start off a day! Conner's imprint of his hand on his face, was pretty good!

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Ethan whispered sitting down next to me after handing Dr. O a slip of pink paper.

"Not much, just remember to get your permission slip signed." He held it up signed.

"That's Ethan for you!" I chuckled.

"Nerd…" Remarked Conner.

"Well, at least I don't have a hand print on my face."

"Hey!"

"Conner, Ethan, quiet down." Dr. O didn't seem too pleased.

Conner and Ethan really enjoy getting on each other's nerves, but it was all in good play.

After the bell rang we all went our separate ways, then during 7th period the "everyone stay calm, a monster is attacking our city, so if you would please evacuate the building and go home that would be great" alarm. Quickly after the alarm was done sounding the soccer coach announced over the PA that there would be another early morning practice due to the current situation. A soccer player who had the locker next to me groaned.

"I think that our school is the only school that currently has that alarm." I told Ethan as we hurried down to Dr. O's room after making our excuses of not evacuating the school.

Once we were all gathered we quickly discussed the situation, asking Haley where the monster was located. The monster was coming closer to the fire department, which was conveniently located close to the hospital.

"Come on rangers!" Said Dr. O.

Then we were off to our "normal" after school activities.


	2. Pretty Arrows

Daily Lives

Chapter 2: "Pretty" Arrows

Please Read and Review! Helpful criticism is always welcome :) and any comments!

* * *

The sides of the buildings seemed to glow as the monster set a nearby tree on fire, spreading fear into the citizens of Reefside. The Red Ranger, who was leading the group, called back to the rest of his teammates.

"Come on you guys! The large, green monster won't wait!"

**Kira POV**

Conner really should slow down, or at least stop attending his normal soccer practice! Maybe then he wouldn't get hit on the head so much! Conner then said something.

"What did he say?" I asked Ethan.

"No clue."

Conner turned around and slowed down. "I said you guys need to..." Conner's voice trailed off as the monster fired something a few feet behind him, sending him flying towards us.

**Conner POV**

I never have grown accustom to flying, especially when flying "Monster Airlines". But maybe I could get Frequent Flyer Miles for this!

"Conner!" Hey, they caught up!

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Good thing for the suits.

Just as I got up, the monster, who called itself Serpaflora, began firing a barrage of arrows, shaped like flowers, at us. Kira and I charged towards the monster, while Dr. O and Ethan began figthing the swarms of Tyrannodrones. Today, it seemed that the monster was tougher than the one before, as always.

We struck Serpaflora in unison, while telling us that it would defeat us easily.

Ha.

**Ethan POV**

"Dr. O are we going to split this fifty-fifty?"

"Sounds good to me." We took them on.

Kira and Conner were attacking Serpaflora, Serpaflora almost matching each of their blows, setting them back a bit. We should hurry.

Knocking down the Tyrannodrones wasn't too difficult, just time consuming. Why wouldn't they just go down with one blow?!

**Kira POV**

Ethan and Dr. O seemed that they were doing pretty well with the Tyrannodrones easily knocking them down with two to three blows each.

"Ah!"

"Conner!" Serpaflora fired more arrows towards us, Conner deflected all except for one, making a gash in his right arm, surprisingly cutting through his suit. _That has some power_. Conner retaliated, and we briefly came up with a plan to confuse and take down the serpent. Hitting methodically we were breaking down it's defenses, then we switched sides. Simple yet effective.

**Narrative  
**

Tommy and Ethan had finally taken down most of their opponents leaving only a handful of Tyrannodrones. Kicking the last one square in the chest, they quickly rushed over to help the red and yellow rangers.

"Say goodbye Serpaflora!" Kira and Conner shouted in unison, unleashing the last blow.

"Why isn't it exploding?" Conner asked impatiently.

_It should have worked. _Tommy thought to himself.

Suddenly the monster spoke. "My damage here is done. Goodbye Rangers!" And with that it disappeared.

"I think that we may have hit Superflora too many times on the head." Conner chuckled.

"What's this?" Asked the Black Ranger picking up one of Superflora's arrows.

"Oh, Sefpaflora shot that at us. Isn't it a "pretty" arrow?" She laughed.

"I think that the bad guys are getting softer everyday." Tommy said, keeping the arrow.

"Should we get back to the lab, Dr. O?" Asked Ethan.

After making sure all was well around the area, they moved to a secluded area and de-morphed, heading off to Tommy's lab.

_IN THE LAB_

"I still don't understand why it didn't get destroyed!" Conner seemed a bit depressed by this fact.

"At least he didn't cause too much trouble. We should be happy about that." Stated Dr. O in his "teacher voice".

"Yeah, I suppose." Conner said in a defeated tone ending with a sigh.

"You guys should get home, it's getting pretty late." Tommy said while ushering them up to his normal home area.

"Hey, Conner, what's that on your arm?" Asked Tommy.

"Thank Superflora's arrow for that." He grimaced after touching his arm.

"Well, take care of it when you get home, or your mom will worry that you are getting in fights, and come over to school and beat the answer out of someone."

The group of rangers laughed at the thought. After the laughter had died down Kira and Ethan asked Conner for a ride home. He agreed.

"Bye, Dr. O!" Kira, Ethan, and Conner walked out of the teacher's house all going towards Conner's Mustang.

"Shot gun!" Called Kira.

"Careful when opening the door!" Conner yelled.

"Why?" Quizzed Ethan.

"She's special." Was the answer they received from the soccer jock.

"She?" Mused Kira. "The car?"

Kira and Ethan both laughed at the statement getting into the Mustang feigning extreme delicacy. Conner, who was a little embarrassed, laughed at the sight, and walked over to the driver's side.

* * *

Back in the lab Tommy lifted up the arrow from where he had set it earlier. Upon lifting it up he realized that there was a drop of orange goop left where the tip of the arrow was.

"What's this?" He yawned, took a sample of the goop and placed it on his analyzer.

While waiting for the test results, he fell asleep.


	3. Waking Up to a New Troblesome Day

Thank-you to all who have reviewed and/or read! I enjoy hearing the feedback! I am afraid that I am not a very good writer, but I enjoy writing stories, and always welcome some helpful criticism! :) I apologize for not posting for 8 months! I told myself that I would post before summer break was over, and didn't succeed. I wrote out the chapter last night, but the internet stopped working, and I had to go to bed :( I am posting it now though :) I will try to post sooner next time!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waking Up to a New Troublesome Day**

After dropping Kira and Ethan off at their houses, Conner headed home for some well needed sleep. When he grabbed his bag from the back seat he saw a red sheet of paper and hoped that his mom was still awake at the late hour.

Thankfully, she was.

Sarah Mcknight sat at the kitchen table reading a thick book resembling a librarian occupying her 'down time' by picking up a good book—in other words, focused.

"Hey mom." She jumped at those words, for she had not noticed him come in earlier.

"Oh, Conner. Where have you been? It's nearly eleven o'clock!" Frustration crept into her words.

"Hanging out with Dr. O, Kira, and Ethan. You know, the usual." Lying was one of those things that Conner couldn't do very well, especially to his mother, so he tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

" I see. Well, have you had some supper yet?" Her voice lightened.

His stomach beat him to the answer, growling in response to his mom's question.

"I haven't, but don't worry, I'll just make a sandwich and head up to bed. I'm pretty beat tonight, mom."

" Alright, I'll just make you breakfast tomorrow instead."

"Thanks mom. By the way, I have a permission slip for you to sign." He handed her the red note.

" I'll have it on the table tomorrow morning waiting for you."

Conner made his sandwich and ate in a hurry, longing to reach his bed and fall asleep. Quickly telling his mom goodnight, he slowly walked up the stairs willing them to become shorter. Reaching his room he clambered over to his bed falling on top of the covers. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

Conner woke up with the feeling that he forgot something. Then he remembered. Or at least his arm reminded him. A gash on his arm seemed to glow red in anger that he had forgotten it. Conner slowly climbed out of bed wincing when his injured arm bumped into something in his half-asleep walk to the bathroom. Turning on the lights caused him to flinch backwards, eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. In the light the injury appeared worse. Hoping that it was not too late, Conner grabbed the rubbing alcohol from the medicine cabinet and applied some to his arm. Trying to hold back a cry of pain he began focusing on things other than the burning pain in his arm. He thought of school, soccer, being a Power Ranger, and even for a bit, his liking for Kira. Snapping out of his daze Conner focused back on the task at hand. After cleaning the wound he rubbed on some antibiotic ointment, and bandaged his wound. Once again a light of realization hit him, and he realized that he had to be at soccer practice in a half-hour, and his mom would be up any minute. He put the medical equipment back and got ready for the day.

* * *

Tommy woke up pretty abruptly also, finding out that his alarm clock malfunctioned and didn't go off, leaving him with only ten minutes to get ready. He quickly got ready, and headed off to school with only a few minutes to spare.

What he didn't remember was to check the substance analysis which he was trying to finish the night before.

* * *

The sound of the first period bell brought Conner back to reality, telling him that he needed to get a move on to his next class, which happened to be Dr.O's. _Let him have no homework today _was the mantra that Conner repeated to himself. You wouldn't think that he would give the rangers homework considering that they were busy all of the time with hardly any time to give to learning about paleontology, but Dr.O's kept firm in his belief that everyone should have homework, finding it necessary in the process of learning. _Couldn't he make an exception today? Probably not. _He was a cool teacher, but stubborn also.

Kira's voice brought him back from his rant. "Earth to Conner, earth to Conner!"

"Kira. What's up?"

"You know, the usual, homework, saving the world, and then some more homework." She chuckled.

"How about you? How's the arm?" She inquired.

"The usual. Practice, homework, practice, saving the world, then some more practice." He sighed. "My arm is pretty sore. I forgot to clean it out afterwards because I was just to tired."

Just then Dr. O began with his lecture quieting the two teens.

* * *

Conner headed home right away after school still tired from previous events. Dropping his bag next to the couch he settled in for a nice long nap, but something wasn't right. The room began to spin and before he knew it he collapsed on the couch, unconscious.

Mrs. Mcknight returned home early that evening, and upon entering she saw her son resting on the couch. She walked over to him and placed a blanket over him. He looked a bit flushed, so she felt his forehead.

He was warm. _Conner seems to be stretching himself a bit too thin these days. Perhaps he just needs a good rest._ Sarah went into the kitchen and upon her return she placed a damp cloth on his forehead hoping to lower his fever.

After school Tommy returned home with no emergency or monster to take care of. Suddenly he remembered the goop he had tested, so he eagerly walked down to the lab. Up on the screen he saw the words "Unidentified Substance". And sighed.

"This may take awhile longer than I anticipated." Tommy grumbled, heading over to the computer to do some research on the substance which had gotten on Conner.

Conner woke on the couch feeling something damp on his forehead. It felt very soothing, and he fell back asleep.

* * *

I hope that that was alright! Thank-you for reading, and if you would like, I would enjoy some comments and/or helpful criticism!


End file.
